Glad I Crashed the Wedding (Rewrite version)
by GabbyTib
Summary: This is the rewrite of Glad I Crashed the Wedding, I hope you like it! Same warnings as before!


Author's note: Okay, this has to be the longest time gap ever. But me and my role-play partner are planning on a story, so keep your eyes open! This is a rewrite of Glad I Crashed The Wedding. The song is called: _**Crashed The Wedding By Busted. **_Just like last time I changed some of the lyrics, but this has more details in the story. I hope you like it. It flips views, so pay attention!

Warning: This includes forced marriage, and assumed gay marriage. And slash. A DRARRY. And some cursing! Also hinting at drinking alcohol!

* * *

"I don't care about your fucking father! He's a pathetic asshole! Don't you remember when we first got together? You insisted on telling him, because he was forcing you to marry Parkinson! Forcing Draco! And you're still sticking up for the jerk?" Harry yelled at Draco, mid-fight.

"Careful what you say Potter, he's still my father! It may have not been the right thing-"

"RIGHT THING!? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!? It wasn't even close to the right thing! It was so close to the wrong thing that he could have gone to Azkaban over it!"

"But he didn't!"

"Forget I even brought it up. I'm tired of you always making a fight about something when you know I'm right."

"You're right!? You are not right! Not this time!"

"Get out. Just get out! I'm through with this, go spend some time with the person you are supposed to be marrying, although I'm completely in love with you! Go tell daddy dearest that you want to do it, since you always do what he says, like his little puppet!"

"PUPPET!? Oh screw you potter! Go to hell!"

"ALREADY THERE!"

Draco stormed out the door and Harry ran his hands through his hair rather angry. _Damn, I need a drink… _Harry thought, walking into the kitchen.

* * *

You would have never thought that he would actually marry Parkinson. He hated the girl, with his guts. Yet there was a paper saying just how much they were in love, and they had a marriage planned. The paper never said where or when, no one had a clue.

* * *

***A Week later from the day the paper was printed***

* * *

"What!? It's today? RIGHT NOW!? And now you tell me? RON, THAT INFORMATION WOULD HAVE BEEN USEFUL! You are so lucky I'm off right now! What was the name of that street? Gordon? Wasn't that a muggle street? Oh… uh huh. I have to go, maybe I can put a stop to it!" Harry was shouting into the phone, inside of his muggle apartment. He didn't want to get a wizard one; he ended up living in a muggle one. He threw on a suit sloppy, not that he knew how to put it on properly. He didn't have the time, he had to put a stop to this madness! Harry ran out the door looking for the street that he had seen once before. It had to be around there somewhere! "Where is that fucking street!?" Harry yelled at himself, running blocks away to try to find the street.

* * *

_I'm so rushed off my feet_

_Looking for Gordon street_

_SO much I need to say._

_I'm sorry that it's on his wedding day…_

_'Cause he's so right for me_

_His daddy disagrees_

_He's always hated me_

_'Cause I never got a j-o-b_

_'Cause he's mine_

* * *

Five minutes. Five fucking minutes. He had to get out of this somehow, but he couldn't figure out how. Draco was stuck inside a room, a fancy suit put on him against his will. He had to admit, this had to be the stupidest thing he's done. He was going to be married to Parkinson in five minutes. He had to stop this!

"Please father! I don't want to marry her! I want to marry Harry, please put a stop to this, please!" Draco never had to plead for anything (well maybe he did a couple times for Harry, but that was _it_) He never pleading this hard for anything, but he was desperate. His father couldn't do this to him! He couldn't get married to her, he was gay! Besides, she was horrible!

"You mean the same Harry that ditched you? Dumped you and threw you out of the house you guys were staying at together? You promised that you would stay together and if you didn't you would marry Pansy. And that's the way the deal worked, so stop your whining and act like a man. What would your mother think?" Lucius said before walking out the door, locking it behind him.

"Mum would put a stop to this madness!" Draco shouted through the door, punching and kicking the door, trying to get it to break. Which sadly he had no luck.

* * *

***Five minutes later***

"It just _had _to rain today, did it?" Harry cursed the rain that was now soaking him. He looked up at the street sigh. _Gordon road. _"YES THIS IS IT!" Harry shouted happily, not caring that people were looking over at him strangely. Now all he had to do was find the right place, and he could save this! Draco was making a big mistake, he couldn't do this! "YES!" Harry muttered under his breath as he saw the wedding place which was guarded with two familiar people. He pulled out his wand and stunned them, running into the room.

Draco was dragged out of the room, for the wedding to start. His father stood next to him, making sure that he said 'I do,' and didn't try to run away. Not that he really could, there were a couple of guards guarding him. They were supposed to be so 'No one attacked him because they were important people' but Draco knew that was bullshit. They were just keeping him there, and making him marry Parkinson. Why couldn't he have just made up with Harry? "Dearly beloved, we are gathered together…." Oh god, it really was starting. How could he get past these guards though? He didn't have his wand, and surely his wand-less stuff wouldn't be strong enough to get past…"Pansy Parkinson, will you take Draco Malfoy to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" Please please please, say no! "I do." Damn it.

"Draco Malfoy, will you take Pansy Parkinson to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" Someone stop this!

"I-I… I" Draco stuttered looking at his father with pleading eyes to see if he could get him to stop this at last minute. No such luck. His father nodded looking him strictly in the eyes, showing force. Oh merlin, someone stop this!

* * *

"Stop the wedding!" Harry shouted, bursting into the doors, soaking wet from the rain. Everyone looked at him, and Draco even tried to struggle to get out of his father's arms to go run up to his love. "Harry!" Draco shouted happily, before his father covered his mouth so he couldn't say anything else. There was pleading in Draco's eyes, he was still trying to get out. 'Help me please!' seemed to be in his eyes as he struggled.

"And why should I? And how the hell did you get in, I had body guards to make sure you didn't crash and ruin everything!" Lucius shouted from where he was standing.

"Er… That's not important." Harry said, not meeting Lucius's eyes, sticking his wand in his pocket, but he could easily pull it out again. But he had to stop this madness. Draco was his, he couldn't get married to Parkinson! "Stop the wedding!" He repeated. "Draco is my one true love, and I'm going to stop this wedding one way or another."

Lucius narrowed his eyes, letting Draco go and the guards grabbed Draco to make sure he didn't go anywhere. "Oh , you are, are you?" Lucius asked, stepping off the stage platform.

"Yes I am, and that's a promise." Harry threatened.

Soon there was a magic fight, Lucius shooting spells at Harry, which Harry dodged and waved off in a different direction, hitting things in the room of to the side. "Draco is mine! He always has been and always will be. I love him, and I want to be with him forever. I'm sorry with what I said, I didn't mean it. But don't make him do this!" Harry shouted, trying to reason.

"Please!" Draco shouted through the hands of the body guard.

"Shut up Draco!" His father shouted shooting some more spells at Harry. This time Harry fought back, shooting the spells back.

"I said one way or another, and I even asked nicely." Harry said, stepping over Draco's father's body which was stunned. He walked over to Draco, who wasn't held anymore since the guard fled after he stunned Lucius.

* * *

As soon as Harry was next to Draco, Draco slapped him across the cheek, as hard as he could. "Are you nuts!? After kicking me out on that night you come here and stun my dad? That's for that night!" Draco shouted.

_Ow… I was not expecting that. _Harry thought.

Then Draco grabbed his face with both hands, kissing him hard on the lips. "And that's for saving me and saying that in front of everyone. I love you too, you stupid Gryffindor."

_That's more like it… _"So you wanna go then?" Harry asked, looking toward the door. "Oh wait, one more question…" Harry got down on one knee, and looked up at the surprised Draco. "Someday, when you want to, will you do me the honor and becoming my husband and marry me?" Harry asked, pulling out a ring.

Draco pulled Harry up and kissed him. "Of course I will." Draco said. Harry pulled put the ring on Draco's finger, and Draco did the same to him.

* * *

_And I'm glad I crashed the wedding,_

_It's better than regretting,_

_I could have been a loser kid_

_And ran away and hid_

_But it's the best thing I ever did._

_'Cause true love lasts forever_

_And now were back together_

_As if he never met her_

_So looking back,_

_I'm glad I crashed the wedding..._

_The neighbors spread the word,__**(damn)**_

_My mum cried when she heard, __**(AN: Mrs. Weasley is like Harry's mum)**_

_I stole my guy away,_

_From everybody gathered there that day,_

_just in time,_

_And I'm glad I crashed the wedding,_

_It's better than regretting,_

_I could have been a loser kid_

_And ran away and hid_

_I said I'd do it and I did._

_'Cause true love that last forever_

_And now were back together_

_As if she never met him_

_So looking back._

_I'm glad I crashed the wedding..._

* * *

A couple months later, Harry and Draco got married, just like they promised. They didn't care about Draco's father, or all the people who complained about it. Not one howler would change their mind.

* * *

_Don't waste time being_

_Mad at me for taking him away, coz_

_Anyway he didn't want to stay_

_So please believe me when I say_

* * *

Harry even got a howler from Lucius. Not that he opened it, that was what the fireplace was for. He kissed his love, who smiled and kissed him back. Who needed Lucius to approve? Not them.

* * *

_He's glad I crashed the wedding_

_It's better than regretting…_

_The ring he got was lame_

_He couldn't take the pain, _

_He didn't want a silly second name_

'_Cause true love lasts forever (__**true love lasts forever)**_

_And now were back together,_

_You might as well forget him,_

_And walk away_

_He's glad I crashed the wedding… __**(We're back together)**_

_It's better than regretting… (__**It's better than regretting)**_

_The ring he got was lame_

_He couldn't take the pain_

_He didn't want a silly second name (__**no no no no)**_

'_cause true love lasts forever __**(true love lasts)**_

_And now we're back together_

_You might as well forget him_

_And walk away_

_He's glad I crashed the wedding…_

* * *

"Remember the day you asked me to marry you?" Draco asked a year later as the snuggled up in bed as Draco looked at the ring on his finger.

"Crystal clear. I'm glad I got there in time, otherwise I would have regretted everything I did even more than I already did. I love you." Harry replied.

"I'm glad too. Love you too love." Draco ran his fingers through his lovers hair, kissing him on the forehead before closing his eyes to go to sleep.

_**THE END**_


End file.
